'32 Ford
Description This casting is modeled after a hot rodded '32 Ford Deluxe five-window coupé. The tooling for the cast was modified in 2017, with the blower becoming part of the car's body; a piece of metal sticks out from the front of the casting's body to show this. Versions The '32 Ford has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: See Also * '32 Ford Delivery * '32 Ford Sedan * Classic '32 Ford Vicky * '32 Ford Coupe Gallery DSC07525.JPG '32 Ford 1998 Street Rods 4 Pack 1998.JPG|'32 Ford 1998 Street Rods 4 Pack 1998|link='32 Ford subir 2.jpg|'32 FORD By Alex Mendoza 5t.JPG|1998 First Ed. Packaged 50...JPG|2000 Packaged 4W.JPG|’32 FORD COUPE 3W.JPG|’32 FORD COUPE 2W.JPG|’32 FORD COUPE 1W.JPG|’32 FORD COUPE 20160228_144807.JPG 32 Ford - Flames 6 - 17 Cx.jpg|32 Ford - Flames 6 - 17 Cx 32 Ford_BLUE W_FLAMES.jpg|32 Ford_BLUE W_FLAMES 32 Ford (Blu) Flames 6 - 17 Cx.jpg|32 Ford (Blu) Flames 6 - 17 Cx 32 Ford (Blu) Flames 6 - 17 - 1.jpg|32 Ford (Blu) Flames 6 - 17 - Official 32 Ford_Zamac.jpg|2017 Zamac_32 Ford Flames 100% Preferred 2003 Rod & Custom Magazine 1-4 '32 Ford -Mooneyes- Yellow .jpg|2003 100% Preferred - Rod & Custom Magazine 1/4 '32 Ford Mooneyes 100% Preferred 2003 Rod & Custom Magazine 1-4 '32 Ford -Mooneyes- Orange .jpg|2003 100% Preferred - Rod & Custom Magazine 1/4 '32 Ford Mooneyes 32 Ford (DTX84 & DVB76).jpg|2017 HW Flames '32fordDVB762ndcolorvariation.jpg 2017-146-32Ford.jpg '32 Ford.JPG '32 Ford (2).JPG '32 Ford (3).JPG 32' FORD (1926) HW DSC01282.JPG|32' Ford coupé by Baffalie 32' FORD (1926) HW DSC01283.JPG|32' Ford coupé by Baffalie 32' FORD (1942) HW DSC01318.JPG|32' Ford coupé by Baffalie 32' FORD (1942) HW DSC01319.JPG|32' Ford coupé by Baffalie 32' Ford (3165) HW L1140669.JPG|32' Ford coupé by Baffalie 32' Ford (3165) HW L1140670.JPG|32' Ford coupé by Baffalie 32' Ford (3165) HW L1140671.JPG|32' Ford coupé by Baffalie 32 Ford - Flames 6 - 17 - 1.jpg|32 Ford (Red) Flames 6 - 17 Official 32 Ford - Bone Blazers 1 - 06 - 1.jpg|32 Ford - Bone Blazers 1 - 06 - 1 32 Ford - Bone Blazers 1 - 06 - 2.jpg|32 Ford - Bone Blazers 1 - 06 - 2 32 Ford ® Flames 10 - 18 - 1.png|32 Ford (O) Flames 10 - 18 Official 32 Ford (V) Flames 10 - 18 - 1.png|32 Ford (G) Flames 10 - 18 Official 20181023 040429.jpg '32 Ford. Mickey Mouse. Card.jpg Ford 32 Mickey Mouse 90th Anniversary (1).jpg|Mickey Mouse 90th Anniversary Ford 32 Mickey Mouse 90th Anniversary (2).jpg|Mickey Mouse 90th Anniversary '32 Ford - FBJ16 Loose.jpg|'32 Ford '32 Ford (FYC13)-1.jpg|2019 Rod Squad '32 Ford (FYC13)-2.jpg|2019 Rod Squad 2040.JPG|2019 - 1st colour 2092.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour 32 Ford. Gold Metalflake. Sidevue.jpg 32 Ford. Gold Metalflake. rear high-perspective.jpg 32 Ford. Gold Metalflake. Front high-perspective2.jpg 32 Ford. Gold Metalflake. Front high-perspective.jpg 32 Ford. Gold Metalflake. Base.jpg A5B1E38A-38C2-43E5-AF29-7FD7A40CFF7B.jpeg|FYD91 - 2019 HW Rod Squad 4/10; 105/250 ADBED660-0F90-43E1-A8FE-24DB7CAF849D.jpeg|FYD91 - 2019 HW Rod Squad 4/10; 105/250 2254.JPG|2010 Category:1998 First Editions Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Gary Saffer Designs Category:Ford Vehicles Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:1999 Hot Wheels Category:Retro Entertainment Category:2014 Cool Classics Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:American Cars Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Boulevard Category:MOONEYES Category:Cars of the Decades Category:Auto Milestones Category:100% Preferred Category:Hot Rods Category:Special Liveries Category:Replica Entertainment Category:Flying Aces II Series Category:Bone Blazers Series Category:HW Flames Series Category:Cars with exposed Engines Category:KB Toys Exclusive Category:Cop Rods Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:Mickey Mouse 90th Anniversary Series Category:Target Exclusive Category:1930s Category:Steve Caballero Vehicles Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Rod Squad Series Category:Toys R Us Exclusive Category:Editor's Choice Category:Sedans Category:Coupes Category:Movie Cars Category:Red Edition Series Category:Chuck E. Cheese Category:1:64 Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive